How does it feel to be loved?
by RonnieTheAwesome
Summary: Donatello has but one question. No smut in this one! I promise.


**Heyo my lovely peeps! Again- I AM TAKING REQUESTS- I know right. It's amazing. Just message me your request and i might put it into a one-shot or multi-chapter if I see fit. THANK YOU!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but if I did it would be ship hints galore!**_

Hello. My name is Donatello Hamato and I am in love with my older brother, Raphael. It began when Raph and I were watching Super Robo-Mecha Five Team Five and we saw the Princess kiss Dr. Blip's cheek and Raphael scoffed.

"Ever think about how we aren't ever gonna have something like that?" Raph said while glaring at the T.V. as if it were The Shredder himself.

"Actually, yeah. Yeah I have. Every time I see April and Casey together." I answered. Raphael smirked and chuckled a bit before looking over to me.

"Hey, what if we just did that stuff with each other, huh?" He questioned mockingly and released a thunderous chuckle. I gave him a slight chuckle before we both turned our attention back to the television. Though it seemed as if I were completely immersed in the show, the reality was that Raph's joke had got me thinking.

This thinking continued into the night as I lie awake in my bed. What if we _did_ do things like that with each other? We are the only ones of our kind and we could _finally_ know what it's like to be loved by someone. I'm a genius but still i have yet to know- How does it feel to be loved? Family love and mate love are two totally different things- I know that much- and I would kill to feel it.

I began to think about Raphael in this new light. His striking green eyes, his strong,muscular physique, his charming smile. I got weak in the knees at the thought of the grunts he releases while lifting weights. I wish I hadn't gone down this train of thought as I felt the all too familiar stirring in my lower stomach. "Damn." I grumbled and tried to change my thinking.

"Think Hobos puking squirrelinoids, Hobos puking squirrelinoids, Hobos puking squirrelinoids." I chanted over and over, trying to calm myself. The immense grossness of the past situation put my arousal to rest but one thing remained.

I got excited over the thought of my brother.

"This was wrong! I shouldn't be thinking about my brother like _that!" _I Couldn't stop the provocative thoughts over my brother but I just kept telling myself it was wrong. I continued living this way for a week then... I began noticing things.

Raphael seemed to linger closer to me. He was less irritable than usual and seemed as if he was trying to tell me something but he was always kept from doing so. The T-Phones always rang or Mikey wanted to play videogames or Leo wanted to fit in an extra training exercise. It was always something.

But one night things changed.

I was sitting at my lab desk while Raph pulled up a chair besides me and washed some beakers. Raph wasn't one for chores so when he offered I asked if he was feeling okay and felt his forehead with the back of my hand. I wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking but I thought I saw Raph's breath hitch upon our skin making contact.

He pushed my hand away and chuckled, seeming nervous. "What? I can't do something nice for you without being sick?" Raph asked.

"No it's just- I uh- I didn't mean- o-okay." I answer whilst turning away and looking down, hiding my blush.

I was researching possible Kraang locations before Raphael cleared his throat and began.

"Hey Don?" Raph asked. I hummed a reply as he continued. "Remember when we were watching Super Robo-Mecha Five Team Five and I talked about how we would never know how it felt to be loved by a mate?"

"Yeah." My voice cracked.

"Well that got me thinking about what it would be like if we actually did court each other and then I thought about what it would be like if I were to court y-you." Raph stood up.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I w-want you," Raphael stepped closer and cupped my face in his slightly shaking hand. "and need you," Raph leaned into me until our lips were almost touching. "to be mine. What do you say, Donnie-Boy?" Raph asked.

"I- uh- wh-well you see I- um." I squeaked as I was unable to vocalize my muddled thoughts. All I could feel was Raphael's warm breath against my face and his lips so close I could almost feel them. I groaned and decided to show my affection in a different way.

I closed the space between us and crashed my lips upon his. He kissed me back with all the passion I knew he held. Our lips moved together in sync as shivers and what felt like lightning go through my body. All of those romance novels could not even begin to describe the feeling of euphoria that came with kissing your mate for the first time. I felt as if our lips fit together perfectly like- as corny and clichè as it might sound- two pieces of a puzzle, like they belonged, ya know?

We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together. Raph took my hands in his and chuckled quietly before his happily glowing emerald eyes reflected my own burgundy. He smiled and pecked my lips. "I'm gonna guess thats a yes?" Raph smirked. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes as i nodded frantically and chuckled breathlessly. Raph wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs and laughed along with me. He cupped the back of my neck and nuzzled my chin.

Raphael gave me a rare smile i have rarely seen on my big brother. it was a crooked smile filled with love and pure emotion. "God, I love you." Raphael declared before pulling me back to his lips.

I finally understood. I've finally felt it! I understood how it felt to be loved as a mate, as a lover. And oh how lovely it felt!


End file.
